Jake English
- Normal ▾= - Normal= - Skulltop= - Belt= - Computers= }} - Baby= }} |caption = |intro = 6020 |title = Page of Hope |age = 15 (almost 16) |screenname = golgothasTerror |style= No capitalization after the first letter of a sentence; no apostrophes, only terminal punctuation. Tends to use emotes with asterisks. Also tends to CAPITALIZE for emphasis, SOMETIMES CAPITALIZING AN ENTIRE SENTENCE. |specibus = 2xPistolkind |modus= Puzzle |relations = Grandpa - Pre-Scratch Self Jade - Penpal Post-Scratch Jade - Grandmother |home = A Pacific island |like = Skulls, All Movies, Girls of a Cerulean Complexion, Fisticuffs, Adventure, Firearms |music = |pesterlogs = Act 4= |-|5= |-|6= (8 pp.) }} Jake English is a young man living on a pacific island in the room that used to belong to Jade Harley in the Pre-Scratch Universe. When an attempt was made to name him, it was revealed that he, like Jane, already had a name allocated to his placronym on his thirteenth birthday. Not that it really matters though, as you would have probably just stuck him with some vulgar, childish moniker like . He is Jade's mysterious penpal and signs his letters to her as J. He helped Jade work on John's present, providing the four weapons. He mentions in his letter that, while the bunny was his idea, someone else was "twisting his arm" to get him to make it. It is shown that it was UranianUmbra that was doing the aforementioned arm-twisting. He loves adventure and brawling, writes in a very peculiar fashion, and will meet John sometime in the future. It would appear that Jake shares a number of things in common with John, including his taste for movies (although much more recent and not nearly as shitty) and having a fond regard for SPIDER-GIRLS. His chumhandle is . He has access to a transmaterializer, and uses it to send the modified bunny to Jade, despite his residence in a universe entirely different from Jade's own. He claimed to be Jade's grandson, and though it is yet to be revealed it is likely that in the post-scratched universe she is indeed his adoptive Grandmother. Jade believes him because she felt like she was "talking to family". He was present in Jane's dream of Prospit the night before the release of the Sburb Alpha, meaning that he is a Prospit Dreamer. Jake is dead on Prospit as seen here See Also Grandpa, his previous incarnation before The Scratch. Trivia *His bedspread is covered with images of each Troll's Lusus. *He may or may not have an affiliation with . The obvious would be his name. On his shirt is an image that appears to be very similar to 's head. He also has been shown to be in possession of a full "costume", produced by his Grandma's company. It includes a computer helmet that resembles 's head, a computer coat resembling his Cairo Overcoat, a computer shoe resembling his pegleg and another that resembles his foot. It is also stated that 's right leg was not created when he was formed, and as such he does not have one. One of the posters on his wall, "The Time Traveling Demon", actually features himself. He has a few issues of The Incredible Hulk scattered on his bedroom floor, upon whom English's appearance is partially based. It is possible, however, that Jake and are in no way related, as it has been stated on 'Andrew's tumblr' that English influenced Alternian culture, and may have just done the same to the Post-Scratch version of Earth. *His love of cerulean ladies is an obvious callback to Grandpa's collection of blue portraits of females. This could also be a reference to the main character of Avatar, who shares the same name. *His chumhandle is a reference to Golgotha, the place where Jesus' crucifixion is said to have occurred. The Bible defines the name Golgotha as "The place of the Skull." It derives from gulgōleth, which means skull. His chumhandle name could also reference a powerful, influential being that was killed, then resummoned as a terrifying, more powerful being - similar to how 's death led to the creation of . *He shares his text color with Jadesprite. It is almost exactly the same as Rose's, except inverted. *Andrew Hussie has pointed out in this Blog post that Jake has the same initials as John Egbert. It also merits pointing out that his chum handle, golgothasTerror, has the same initials as John's original handle, ghostyTrickster. GT. *Looking at the posters on Jake's wall, it is possible he shares John's appreciation of Nicolas Cage. *The Aimless Renegade and Jake also share the pun of "Retrieve Arms" and they retrieve the same pair of pistols. *His fondness for the comic character Spider-Girl is likely a reference to John's feelings for Vriska Serket. As Vriska also has cerulean blue blood, this could indirectly tie in to Jake's primary love of cerulean ladies. Category:Characters Category:Homestuck Category:Protagonists/Allies Category:Homestuck Protagonists/Allies Category:Characters Category:Homestuck Category:Protagonists/Allies Category:Homestuck Protagonists/Allies